


In the Still of the Night

by kipsi



Series: My Boyfriend is a Lizardman [4]
Category: Dorohedoro, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Age Difference, Bathing/Washing, Caretaking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28197627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kipsi/pseuds/kipsi
Summary: Kaiman takes care of sleepy Okuyasu when he comes home after a long day.
Relationships: Nijimura Okuyasu/Kaiman
Series: My Boyfriend is a Lizardman [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904992
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	In the Still of the Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ribbonelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ribbonelle/gifts).



> This was supposed to be just some good feels fluff but then more happened.💦

It had been a busy evening at Tonio's today. The tiredness that Okuyasu felt made his steps feel heavy as he walked finally home, still holding onto his school bag.

He had no energy left to do his homework even if he should, already seeing the annoyed look of his teacher's in his mind's eye. He had promised Tonio when he took the shifts offered to him that he wouldn't neglect his school work. Now he felt kind of bad, knowing that Tonio wouldn't be happy with him if he knew. But working under him was way more interesting, and most of his homework was pointless anyway. He'd just skip tonight… it wouldn't be so bad. Cooking could wait, too. If he remembered right, there should be still some leftovers from yesterday, and it'd do.

Right now all that he wanted was to just lie down and sleep, the idea of it so tempting that it took him a moment to blink his eyes open to take the last turn before he'd be home.

\--

The lights were off in the house when he pulled the front door closed behind him, Okuyasu frowning as he toed off his shoes. He could hear the distant, quiet voice coming from the living room, it being slightly distorted. The familiarity of it made him hum under his breath as he made his way into the room, the view of the bright TV screen filling his vision among with his adult boyfriend, who was looking sleepily at the program that was still on-going.

Kaiman was lying on the couch, the sight of him somehow adorable to Okuyasu as he watched him. The couch was barely long enough to hold Kaiman's whole body, his calves dangling over the armrest whilst he watched the TV. The man's eyes completely glued on the screen when Okuyasu made his way over to him.

He didn't have to take many steps before Kaiman was already pulling him over to him, Kaiman's gaze shifting to him. The other's eyes taking him in before Okuyasu found himself on top of Kaiman, burying his face into the man's chest as he was pulled into an embrace. Kaiman never having to ask if he had a rough day, the other always somehow sensing it from him.

Okuyasu still didn't know how he did it, but it was so nice… Kaiman always giving him the closeness and affection that he craved after such a day.

He closed his eyes and let the darkness surround him. The solid yet soft chest under his head rising and falling in a comforting way as Kaiman breathed, Okuyasu hearing it and the quiet noise of the TV when a warm and big hand cupped the back of his head. It holding him for a moment before Kaiman's fingers started to slowly card through his hair, his touch gentle but messing his pomp completely up.

Okuyasu groaned into his chest but left the other to it, not having the energy to complain. 

He felt how Kaiman undid his hairstyle slowly, his hair still full of product and sticky. He'd need to wash his hair later, but right now he couldn't help but lay in the other's hold as he was being petted. The brushing of Kaiman's fingers against his scalp making him feel almost weightless when Kaiman hummed quietly the theme song that played on the TV. The other having gotten addicted to one of the food shows again.

It made Okuyasu smile, hearing the happy tone of the man. Feeling the way his humming changed his breathing for a moment, Okuyasu hearing the rumbling of his voice under his ear before the only thing that he could hear again was the peaceful breathing and the silent noise of the TV.

"This is making me hungry…" Kaiman's groan interrupted his light slumber that he’d been slowly falling into, and Okuyasu opened his eyes hazily into the dark room, the brightness of the TV hurting his eyes for a moment before he saw the guy slicing meat into thin slices on the screen.

"I wanna have nabe, too. You think we can have some tomorrow?" Kaiman sighed longingly at the screen as Okuyasu moved himself into a better position, Kaiman's legs framing his.

"Mm… yeah. It's the season for it, too. They'll have everythin' we need. I can go shoppin' tomorrow after I get off," Okuyasu hummed then, feeling even sleepier now thanks to Kaiman's fingertips, the man still brushing his hair.

He didn't feel like doing anything anymore tonight. He just wanted to fall asleep in the other's hold like this… Kaiman feeling so warm and nice under him.

"C'mon. You don't have to do everything. I can go shopping while you're at work. Just, gimme the money," Kaiman's voice rumbled under his ear, his chest giving it a different kind of a sound. "You've school, too…"

He felt the other's hand stilling and resting now on top of his head, the loss of Kaiman's fingers caressing him making him miss the sensation immediately. Okuyasu turned his head to peer up at the man, their eyes locking and the fond look in Kaiman's eyes making Okuyasu's heart thump. It made him feel embarrassed and so enamored that he had to lower his gaze back into the other's chest.

His next words were a mumble.

"Yeah, okay. I'll make you a list."

He felt a peck on top of his head, Kaiman's hand withdrawing from him for a moment before the stroking of his hair resumed.

Okuyasu let out a happy sigh and pressed himself closer to the hand whilst Kaiman chuckled at him.

\--

He had drifted off to sleep at some point, because the room was dark when Okuyasu stirred again when Kaiman was lifting him up into his arms.

He let out a sleepy groan that got a soft exhalation as an answer, Kaiman still feeling nice and warm against him, Okuyasu nuzzling closer to his neck as he was carried out of the living room.

"It's not too late yet but you were out for a while there…" Kaiman's voice was soft in the darkness of the house, Okuyasu humming at him as he was carried upstairs. The floorboards creaked under Kaiman's steps, Okuyasu barely hearing the noise as he heard the other's heartbeat under his ear.

"Bath time," Kaiman's voice rumbled against his ear and he blinked up at him, seeing the grin on his face. Kaiman's teeth so close to him like this, the view making his throat feel dry.

He was damn boneless in the other's hold by now, having melted into the other's warmth, so the idea of taking a bath and trying to stay awake felt too taxing. It made him grumble.

"Don't wanna… I wanna sleep."

"Don't be a baby, gotta wash your hair, too. I'll take one with you," Kaiman's tone was teasing, and it made Okuyasu's eyes widen as he felt himself flushing at the idea.

The bathtub was barely wide enough to hold Kaiman in it…

"We'll fit just fine," Kaiman said to him as he looked down at his face, an amused glint in his eyes. Like he had read his thoughts.

Suddenly Okuyasu wasn't feeling that tired, after all. The spike of nervousness and excitement that filled him making his heart beat wildly as he blushed.

\--

Kaiman was so gentle with him, his touch so soft that it made it difficult to keep his eyes open when the other stroked the shampoo into his hair. Okuyasu was barely staying upright as he sat on the shower stool, Kaiman’s warmth behind him as he laughed at his almost-limp body, Kaiman’s big hands taking a hold of his bare shoulders and pulling him back enough for him to lean into his thighs. It made Okuyasu’s heartbeat quicker, feeling the huge hands on his bare skin before they were gone.

“Okay, close your eyes. Gonna rinse your hair,” Kaiman told him and Okuyasu did as he was told, feeling the lukewarm water that Kaiman poured over him, his fingers returning into his hair and making him lean into the touch. “You’re so cute like this,” Kaiman’s tone was teasing as his fingers slid down his neck, the sensation and his words making Okuyasu’s face warm up as he shivered.

“‘M just tired, ‘s all,” he mumbled, Kaiman rinsing his hair in silence until he seemed to be done, Okuyasu swallowing at the silence that greeted him. Still feeling the other’s warmth behind and against his back.

“Yeah?” The deep voice against his ear made him jump as the hot breath hit his skin and made him open his eyes, Kaiman looking at him with a grin.

Okuyasu shivered, feeling cold as the water cooled on his skin, his face warming up instead, Kaiman’s sharp teeth so close to him that his mind seemed to freeze. The man looked at him almost knowingly, and Okuyasu was about to move away from him in embarrassment but didn’t have the time for it, Kaiman faster than him and lifting him up into his arms again.

“Oi! What’re you doin’-”

He squirmed, Kaiman chuckling at him as he walked to the bathtub, Okuyasu’s mouth opening but closing immediately when Kaiman stepped into the still hot bath, Okuyasu swallowing thickly at the realization of what was to come.

He had no time to prepare for it, Okuyasu finding himself being lowered into the bath too soon and pulled into Kaiman’s lap, the feeling of the other’s bare chest behind him and Kaiman’s thick thighs making his face burn.

The bathtub had been almost full of water, but now thanks to them taking so much space in it a whole lot of it had surged over the edge, Okuyasu still having water reaching his upper stomach enough to warm him up. He still shivered, though, his shoulders and chest bare as Kaiman hummed under his breath.

“Told you we’d fit,” he sounded pleased, and Okuyasu felt how the man’s breath hit his neck, the sensation of it and the other’s big hands roaming over his stomach and chest making him gasp, feeling how Kaiman let hot water drip down his front and warm him up, his fingers brushing just past his nipples to make him tremble.

Before he could stop it from happening - not even sure that he could, Okuyasu bit down on his lip, the embarrassment making him squirm as he felt how he reacted to the other’s touch. To the closeness, Kaiman’s skin under and against him.

He’d been getting half-hard already slowly when Kaiman had been shampooing his hair… it only having gotten worse when he’d picked him up. Now there was no way to hide it, how affected he had become thanks to the other’s touch.

It made his whole face burn, his heart picking up speed when Kaiman leaned down to nuzzle his neck, his hands still roaming over his muscles, the touch enough to make Okuyasu let out a shaky breath.

“You want me to get you off, Okuyasu?” Kaiman’s voice was too close to his ear, his breath hot and his tone low, it being obvious that Kaiman had noticed everything. The question made his abdominal muscles jump and his cock twitch, Okuyasu closing his eyes in utter embarrassment as he nodded jerkily, even his ears feeling like they were on fire.

He was breathing heavily even before Kaiman’s big hand closed around his dick, his lips dry as he moaned at the first touch, his head hitting Kaiman’s shoulder. The man nuzzled his cheek before licking him softly, Okuyasu opening his eyes to look - Kaiman’s fingers wrapped around him and pulling his foreskin back.

“Nnhh...”

“You feel so hot in my hand. Let me make you feel good, yeah?” Kaiman whispered at him, his voice even huskier than before, making his head spin.

He could feel himself jerking in the other’s hand, Okuyasu swallowing thickly as Kaiman started to stroke him slowly underwater, the sensation good but making him squirm - the other’s pace so slow that it made him bite his lip. It not helping his burning arousal that he was feeling Kaiman starting to stiffen under him, the sensation something he’d never experienced before.

It was so hot, Kaiman’s big cock stirring into life under his ass as the man stroked him, Okuyasu barely able to hold in his moan when Kaiman shifted enough to let his dick slide against his perineum, Okuyasu gasping when he was pulled higher on his lap for a moment.

The next thing he knew, Kaiman’s cock was sliding against his balls and peeking from between his thighs, the sight of it making Okuyasu moan.

“Wait a sec,” Kaiman breathed against his neck and let go of his dick for a moment, the motion making their lengths brush together and both of them groan, Okuyasu’s head jerking back in pleasure at the feeling. His thighs were trembling, Kaiman’s shaft teasing his sensitive skin when the man wrapped his hand around both of them, the sensation leaving them both gasping and Okuyasu stare down between his own thighs.

He couldn’t stop from looking, the sight too damn erotic and making him just more aroused, precum dripping out of his own slit when Kaiman’s big cockhead nudged his own. The man’s hold on their shafts tight but good, Okuyasu’s breath leaving him in a gasp when he finally started to stroke them simultaneously.

“ _Sh_ \- _shit_ ,” Kaiman groaned behind him, the sound of him enough to make Okuyasu’s heart skip a beat, his gut burning even hotter when the other’s hot breath hit his skin again. “This good?”

“Y- ye- _ahhh_ … ‘s _good_ ,” he couldn’t help but take a firm grip of the bathtub’s edges, the need to hold onto something intensifying as pleasure flooded him, the bathwater sloshing with every one of Kaiman’s movements.

His big hand felt _so good_ , the way Kaiman’s cock throbbed against his being enough to make Okuyasu’s hips jerk.

They both moaned at the sudden spark that it evoked.

The abrupt motion made Kaiman take a hold of his hip with his other hand to keep him still, the deep grunts behind him making Okuyasu bite down on his lower lip, his eyes falling shut as Kaiman’s thumb passed over their cockheads. The way Kaiman stroked them both was good enough to make Okuyasu feel the burn in his gut getting stronger slowly, the long pulls leaving him shuddering and groaning before the pace fastened again.

He was breathing hard, his toes curling and uncurling, it being almost torture not being able to move in the other’s hold when Kaiman’s hand worked over them both, the strong thighs under him trembling.

“Ka- Kaiman--”

He couldn’t swallow the saliva down, it being impossible to even close his mouth when Kaiman cursed and his hips suddenly moved, Okuyasu crying out at the feeling of his length brushing against his perineum and balls, Kaiman groaning and thrusting into his own hand, it being too much.

Okuyasu had barely the time to open his eyes before he was coming, his cock pulsing in Kaiman’s hold.

He was panting and watching hazily as Kaiman kept fucking his own fist whilst his own load got mixed into the bathwater, Kaiman’s cockhead getting smeared by his cum in the process.

It made him groan, as did the constant stimulation against his sensitive skin, and Okuyasu squirmed, his voice barely leaving him as he whimpered. His spent cock still getting stroked with Kaiman’s thrusts, it making him tremble.

“‘ _S too much_ -” he was gasping, starting to feel oversensitive just when Kaiman’s growl made his heart jump.

“Ffuck- _fuck_ , I’m-”

Kaiman’s words faltered as he moaned, Okuyasu feeling the rumble of it against his back and the way he stilled, Okuyasu’s eyes straying to the hand that milked Kaiman’s release, Okuyasu’s cock still in the other’s hold as well. He couldn’t help but moan and stare, Kaiman’s thick cum spurting out with every throb that he felt against himself. He’d never seen anything as hot, the other’s breathless groans hitting his neck until Kaiman’s hand let go of them both, the relief that flooded Okuyasu making him shiver whilst he listened to the other’s heavy breaths.

The bathwater had gotten cold at some point, and now it was dirty, too.

It took a moment before Okuyasu was finally able to let go of the bathtub, his fingers feeling sore because of his tight grip, his thighs shaky as he leaned back against Kaiman, the other still catching his breath.

Okuyasu sighed, feeling how hot and sweaty they both were. It’d be a waste to try and take another bath… they needed to shower instead.

\--

They were already lying on the futon, ready to sleep when Kaiman nudged him softly with his snout.

“You okay?” Kaiman’s voice made him blink his eyes open in the darkness, Okuyasu looking up at the other from Kaiman’s chest where he had pressed himself against.

“Mmhm.”

He couldn’t help but smile, snuggling even closer to him as Kaiman let his arms wrap around him. The other’s concern for him nice, Kaiman’s hand stroking his back always comfortable and making him melt against him. He loved it how much he was able to cuddle with Kaiman, the other always wanting to hold him later, after they’d cleaned themselves up.

They had barely had the time to eat tonight, too wrapped up into each other. Okuyasu didn’t mind, but he knew that they’d both feel it in the morning. It still didn’t make him let go of Kaiman, though. Not when the other was petting him again like this, the sensation enough to make his eyes grow heavy anew.

“You’re just too cute,” Kaiman murmured at him, his snout brushing the top of his head, and Okuyasu chuckled, feeling his face heating up. “Stop that...”

“It’s the truth.”

Kaiman pulled him up to look at him in the eye, and Okuyasu clung to his shirt, the other’s gaze making him feel flustered. He was about to argue but couldn’t, not with Kaiman brushing his lips with the tip of his tongue, the act of it making Okuyasu’s eyes widen and his brain short-circuit. The wet and velvety feel of Kaiman’s tongue leaving his lips wet and tingly.

“See?” Kaiman grinned at him with his teeth showing, and Okuyasu swallowed at the sight, his grip on the other’s shirt tightening.

“ _Cute_ ,” Kaiman whispered as he leaned to lick him again, Okuyasu’s whole body shivering when he opened his lips to meet Kaiman’s tongue with his own. The hot and slick weight of it against his own leaving his whole body burning, his mind blanking out.


End file.
